Jude Sharp
Kidou Yuuto '(鬼道 有人 dub: Jude Sharp) is een van de hoofdpersonen van de Inazuma Eleven games, manga en anime. Hij was een middenvelder en de aanvoerder van Royal Academy en hij werd later een middenvelder voor Raimon en Inazuma Japan in de Inazuma Eleven serie. In Inazuma Eleven GO was hij de coach van Royal Academy (GO) en werd daarna de coach-assistent van Raimon(GO). Profiel IE 1= ''"Een getalenteerde spelmaker, Zijn vaardigheid en strategiën zijn onverslaanbaar." |-|IE 1 (Royal)= "Een getalenteerde spelmaker met de beste vaardigheid en techniek." |-|IE 2= "Een getalenteerde spelmaker, Zijn vaardigheid en strategiën zijn onverslaanbaar." Achtergrond thumb|left|Jude toen hij nog klein was.Toen Jude en Celia nog klein waren, verongelukte hun ouders in een vliegtuigongeluk , en verloorde ze. En groeiden ze op in een weeshuis. Jude was toen nog maar 6 jaar oud en Celia 5. Het enige wat ze nog over hadden van hun ouders was een oud voetbalmagazine, dat ook de enige band was dat hij met zijn vader had. Dat was dus ook de reden waarom hij voetbal begon te spelen. Iedere keer dat hij de bal trapte, voelde het alsof zijn vader erbij was. Jude en Celia waren van elkaar gescheiden en in twee andere families opgedeeld. Celia ging naar de Hills familie, terwijl Jude onmiddelijk werd aanbevolen door Ray Dark aan de Sharp Financial Group, nadat hij Jude's talent voor voetbal op zesjarige leeftijd had ontdekt. Om zijn zusje terug te krijgen, maakte hij een deal met zijn stiefvader: dat hij 3 jaar achter elkaar in Jr. High het Nationale Voetbal Frontier Toernooi kon winnen. thumb|Jude toen hij 6 was. Als hij dat niet kon, dan zou hij Celia niet terugkrijgen. Van het moment dat ze waren gescheiden, had Jude niet een keer contact opgenomen met zijn zusje, waardoor zij dacht dat ze alleen maar in de weg stond. Het was echter voor haar eigen bestwil. Als hij samen met haar wilde leven, dan zou Jude alles tolereren en hij was haar niet vergeten. Er was niet één keer dat hij niet aan haar dacht. Uiterlijk thumb|left|Jude's ogen. Jude draagt een rode cape in de eerste helft van het eerste seizoen, daarna droeg hij een blauwe cape tot het einde van seizoen 2. In seizoen 3 was de cape weer rood. Hij draagt altijd een blauwe sportbril die hij heeft gekregen van Ray Dark. Als hij de bril niet draagt, zie je zijn ogen en die zijn rood. Zijn haar is gevlochten en zit in een staart. Toen hij klein was, droeg hij geen sportbril, totdat Ray Dark eentje aan hem gaf. Met de bril kon hij heel precies zien waar de bal werd getrapt, en als hij was getrapt, waar de bal dan zou landen. thumb|157px|Jude krijgt zijn bril. Wanneer hij niet in Raimon of Royal speelt of wanneer hij gewoon niet iets van Raimon aan heeft, draagt hij een rode vest met een zwart shirt eronder een blauwe spijkerbroek en legerlaarzen. In zijn huis draagt hij geen vest en in plaats van legerlaarzen draagt hij pantoffels. In GO is zijn haar langer. Hij draagt een grijze jas en een broek met dezelfde kleur. Hij draagt nog steeds een bril, maar hij is anders dan in het vorige seizoen. Hij is groter en in plaats van blauw met grijs is hij nu groen met wit. Statistieken '''Op Lvl. 99 IE 1 en 2= *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 76 *'Guts': 68 |-|IE GO 2 J= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 97 |-|IE GO 2 V= *'GP': 142 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Technique': 152 *'Block': 115 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 92 *'Catch': 90 *'Lucky': 79 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Volwassen Vorm Helemaal geüpgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Alleen Anime *'SC DubbelDreun F' *'SC Dreigdriehoek' *'SC Oerknal' *'SC Prime Legend' Alleen Manga *'SC Zwarte Tornado' Inazuma Eleven *'SC Dubbeldreun' *'SC Inazuma Break' *'DR Illusie Bal' *'VD Ronde Snede' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SC Dubbeldreun' *'SC Inazuma Break' *'SC Dreigdriehoek 2' *'DR Illusie Bal' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SC Dubbeldreun' *'SC Keizerspinguïn Nr. 3' *'DR Illusie Bal' *'DR Killer Fields' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Blauwe Cape vorm) *'SC Inazuma Break' *'SC Dreigdriehoek 2' *'DR Aikido' *'VD Ronde Snede' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Neo Raimon/White Team vorm) *'SC Prime Legend' *'DR Field of Force' *'VD Circus Blok' *'VA Muzokusei' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SCKeizerspinguïn Nr. 2' *'SC Joker Rains' *'DR Illusie Bal' *'VD Air Bullet' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Jonge Vorm *'SC Last Death Zone' *'SC Inazuma Break' *'DR Illusie Bal' *'VD Air Bullet' Volwassen Vorm *'SC Last Death Zone' *'SC Keizerspinguïn Nr. 3' *'SC Inazuma Break' *'DR Illusie Bal' Avatar Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'AV Konton no Ou Astaroth '(Jonge Vorm) *'AV Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus '(Volwassen Vorm) *'AV Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu '(Alleen maar in L5 Heroes) Hissatsu Tactieken *' Route Of Sky ' *' Dual Typhoon' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Caleb Stonewall' **'VA Quick Pass' *'MIMAX Celia Hills' **'SC Evolution' *'MIMAX Jack Wallside' **'VA Stamina Plus 30' *'MIMAX Lucian Dark' **'VA Gakushuu' *'MIMAX David Samford' **'VD Okehazama Wall' *'MIMAX Joseph King' **'VA Hi no Kokoroe' *'MIMAX Miyabino Reiichi' **'VA Hard Puncher' Game exclusieve teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Group A Senbatsu' *'Neo Teikoku' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'-KAGE-' *'L5 Heroes' Weetjes *Hij was eerst aanvoerder van Royal Academy. *Celia Hills is zijn zusje. *Zijn techniek Dubbel Dreun V is niet genoemd in de anime maar is gewoon Dubbel Dreun genoemd. *Hij heeft Dreigdriehoek bij Royal Academy bedacht en heeft deze techniek bij Raimon uitgevoerd. Alleen is hij verbeterd en heet nu Dreigdriehoek 2. Hij voert deze uit met Mark en Bobby. *Zijn achternaam is Sharp, wat scherp betekent in het Nederlands. Mensen vinden hem ook scherp.Aquilina Schiller zei al eerder: Die jude is echt scherp. thumb Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Coach Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:Teikoku Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:Antagonist Categorie:Personages Categorie:Verzet Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Chrono Stone Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Inazuma Japan B Categorie:Witte Team Categorie:Orpheus Categorie:Neo Raimon Categorie:Raimon B Categorie:Raimon (GO) Categorie:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Categorie:El Dorado Team 1 Categorie:Galaxy Personage Categorie:Inazuma Eleven Film Categorie:Inazuma Eleven GO Film Categorie:Group A Senbatsu Categorie:Neo Teikoku Categorie:FF Raimon Categorie:-KAGE- Categorie:L5 Heroes Categorie:Inazuma Legend Japan